Lad os irritere Edward
by The Twilight lover
Summary: This is 'Let's annoy Edward' on danish. Emmett keder sige en dag da de andre er ude at jage. Han surfer rundt på youtube og finder en video om hvordan man irritere Edward. Han beslutter at afprøve den. Senere bliver Alice m.m. involveret I legen . T just to be sure. R&R.


**A/N Hej... Dette er en oversættelse af min første fanfic. ''Let's annoy Edward''. Håber i vil læse den... **

**Speciel tak til min Beta T****he-Twilight-Lover-Girl. Du er den bedste Mika... xD**

**Jeg ejer kun en sølle kopi af twilight... Resten tilhøre SM.**

* * *

Em.p.o.v.

Det er sent. De andre er ude at jage. Alle undtagen Edward og jeg. Edward sidder selvfølgelig og spiller på hans piano. Jeg sidder ved min bærbar og søger efter sjove videoer da jeg pludselig falder over en der lyder sjov. 54 måder at irritere Edward Cullen på. Jeg klikkede på den og blokerede mine tanker så Edward ikke så hvad jeg havde gang i.

**_Nr. 1: Gå rundt og syng ''Like a Virgin'' så højt du kan hver morgen._**

Ha det her bliver så sjov.

Pludselig bankede det på døren. Jeg sprang op i shock. "Emmett det er Alice. Vær sød at åbne døren." Jeg gik over og åbnede døren så jeg lige nøjagtig kunne se ud, og tjekke at Edward ikke også var der, da jeg var sikker lod jeg hende komme ind. "Emmet det er en genial idé. Jeg ved at det vil komme til at virke. Jeg har set det." "Jeg ved det, men vær sød ikke at sige det til nogen." "Rolig Emmett. Tror du seriøst at jeg vil gøre det og undgå alt det sjove? Emmett, dig af alle personer burde kende mig." Sagde hun, hvorefter hun forlod rummet. Jeg sad på kanten af sengen og søgte efter noget jeg kunne lave, mens jeg venter på at solen står op. Man skulle efter 77 år tro at det ville være let, men nej. Ikke for mig. Jeg besluttede mig for at spille noget NFS. Det blev hurtig ret kedeligt. Efter at jeg havde gennemført spillet for 20. gang i min eksistens. Jeg kiggede ud af vinduet, lige tids nok til at se Alice vinke til mig fra bag et træ. Jeg åbnede vinduet og hoppede ud, hvorefter jeg løb over til Alice."Er du klar?" Alice kiggede på mig. Hvad tror hun selv? Er jeg ikke altid klar? "OHH HELL YES," jeg smilede over til hende og hun smilede tilbage. Hun løftede en af hendes små hænder og talte til tre. Da den sidste finger var nede begyndte jeg at råbe...

"_I made it through the wilderness__  
__Somehow I made it through__  
__Didn't know how lost I was__  
__Until I found you__  
__  
__I was beat incomplete__  
__I'd been had, I was sad and blue__  
__But you made me feel__  
__Ye__ah, you made me feel__  
__Shiny and__ new__  
__  
__[Chorus:]__  
__  
__Like a virgin__  
__Touched for the very first time__  
__Like a virgin__  
__When your heart beats [after first time, "With your heartbeat"]_

_Next to mine__  
__  
__Gonna give you all my love, boy__  
__My fear is fading fast__  
__Been saving it a__ll for you__  
__'Cause only love can last__  
__  
__You're so fine and you're mine__  
__Make me strong, yeah you make me bold__  
__Oh your love thawed out__  
__Yeah, your love thawed out__  
__What was scared and cold__  
__  
__[chorus]__  
__  
__Oooh, oooh, oooh__  
__  
__You're so fine and you're mine__  
__I'll be yours__ 'till the end of time__  
__'Cause you made me feel__  
__Yeah, you made me feel__  
__I've nothing to hide__  
__  
__[chorus]__  
__  
__Like a virgin, ooh, ooh__  
__Like a virgin__  
__Feels so good inside__  
__When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me__  
__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh__  
__Ooh__, baby__  
__Can't you hear my heart beat__  
__For the very first time?_"

Dagene gik og Alice og jeg sang sangen hver morgen og i vores hoveder hele dagen. Edward var ved at være ret sur. Bella havde ikke været hjemme i en hel måned, så hun havde ikke hørt vores sang. Alice fortalte mig at hun ville være hjemme om to dage. Edward savnede hende a' helvede til og vi hjalp ikke rigtig på hans humør. Edward havde bedt os om at stoppe. Men ville vi stoppe før det sjove overhovedet var begyndt? Nej, aldrig. Dagene gik og Bella kom hjem. Edward og Bella var som sædvanlig hjemme i deres hytte om natten. GUD MÅ VIDE HVAD DE LAVER.

**_Nr. 2:- Syng den især mens Bella kan høre det._**

Ha. "ALICE KOM LIGE HERIND!" Jeg hørte fodtrin ude på trappen lige inden hun kom ind af døren. "Hvad er der Emmett? Oh det er en genial idé. Lad os komme af sted." Vi løb over åen og igennem skoven. Da vi kom over til hytten begyndte vi at synge igen. Vi hørte et brøl lige inden Edward kom ud. "Er i ikke færdige endnu? VÆR SØDE AT HOLDE KÆFT! OG JEG MENER DET!" Med det vendte han om og smækkede døren i. Vi løb tilbage til huset. Vi nåede kun lige nøjagtig ind i dagligstuen inden at vi faldt om af grin. Edward var så sur på os at han ikke talte til os resten af dagen. Men han kan bare vente sig. Dette var langt fra ovre. Dette er bare begyndelsen.

* * *

**A/N Håber du kunne lide den... Please Review. Det ville gøre mig rigtig glad...**


End file.
